Summer Sweetness
by Amy L. M
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day, the sun is shining and everything is peaceful. Feliciano knows exactly how he shall spend it with his lover.


**Human names are used. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day today!"

Feliciano gazed up at the bright blue expanse of sky, a wide smile on his tanned face. Very few wispy clouds could be seen and the golden sun shone brightly, the heat warm but bearable. It was the perfect day for relaxing outside to enjoy and appreciate the fine weather and in Feliciano's mind, it was the perfect day to spend with his lover. Which was exactly what he had planned and succeeded in doing, much to his own delight.

It was late afternoon and Ludwig had come over that morning with little persuasion needed, content to spend time with Feliciano. Fortunately, they both had the day off. The Italian twisted around in the warm, strong arms embracing him and moved into a more comfortable position in Ludwig's lap, craning his neck to peer at the book in his hands. His expression soon became puzzled though with a small hint of amusement as his eyes focused on the words printed on the crisp pages. Why on earth would Ludwig be reading something like that?

"Ludwig, is that a relationship advice book?"

The German immediately flushed and hastily snapped the book closed, feeling his face burn from embarrassment. "O-of course not!" He stuttered even more when Feliciano gently poked his blushing face, giggling lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed! I'm just curious." He said, removing the book from Ludwig's hand and placing it on the wooden picnic table where they were currently sitting outside in the garden. Although he loved to tease Ludwig about small things (only to see that blush and hear his lover stutter, such rare moments), he felt a little bad right now because Ludwig seemed very flustered about the book.

Ludwig sighed "I just want to do thing's the right way...we've been together, in this way, for a while now but...I never know what to do or what to say. I've never been with someone before."

The blonde was blushing fiercely, head turned to the side in the hopes of hiding it but it spread across his cheeks and nose, making him look rather adorable to Feliciano. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of that, not when Ludwig just admitted that he was practically clueless about what to do in their relationship. Feliciano had never realised that he felt that way, it had never occured to him in the slightest. But he certainly didn't want his lover to feel as though he had to meet some sort of standards which he learned about from a book.

It was a little sad in a way, making Feliciano feel rather guilty.

They had been together, as lovers, for quite some time now so he should have noticed sooner. Of course he noticed how nervous and shy Ludwig would get at times but he adored those qualities in him. Without a second thought, Feliciano reached up and wound his arms around Ludwig's neck, bringing him down closer, their lips meeting. The kiss was clumsy but wonderful, shivers dancing down spines and lips tingling, hungry for more. When they pulled apart, panting for breath, Feliciano twined his fingers in Ludwig's golden locks and stared deeply into his bright blue eyes.

"Ti amo, Ludwig. You don't need to read silly books...just be yourself. That's why I fell in love with you!"

Ludwig was still blushing but it matched that of the Italian's and he smiled, whispering "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

They leaned in at the same moment, claiming one another's lips, slowly and softly. Ludwig wrapped one muscled arm around Feliciano to bring him even closer and cupped his warm, blushing cheek with his free hand. The kiss deepened and Feliciano hummed happily in response, tilting his head and sighing softly. A few minutes passed quietly before they parted, panting lightly to regain stolen breath. Suddenly, Feliciano remembered what he had placed in the refrigerator earlier that morning and he jumped up from Ludwig's lap, hurrying through the tall grass towards his house.

He called over his shoulder at the surprised and slightly confused German. "I'll be right back, I have a treat!"

Shaking his head, Ludwig smiled and chuckled lightly, amused at Feliciano's sudden actions. He was always full of surprises. Leaning back into the chair he occupied, Ludwig breathed deeply and enjoyed the pleasantly warm breeze whistling through the air. Only a minute or so had passed before Feliciano returned outside, carrying a large bowl with a wide smile on his face. He plopped back down in Ludwig's lap, shifting until he was comfortable and leaning against his warm, solid chest. Ludwig rested his head on Feliciano's shoulder, curiously glancing down at the bowl. It was almost full to the brim with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his gaze to the smaller man with a questioning look but offered a tiny smile of amusement.

"Antonio gave them to me! He decided to grow them in his garden since he already grows all the tomatoes."

Feliciano plucked a strawberry from the bowl, making sure the top was covered with whipped cream and he winked at Ludwig, proceeding to feed him the sweet fruit. Ludwig sputtered, his face burning and he quickly averted his eyes but nonetheless, graciously accepted the treat. Eventually, he took the fruit from Feliciano and fed him in the same manner, returning the favour. Feliciano began to lean up and kiss him while they fed each other, Ludwig not objecting in the slightest, the strawberries only serving to make it that much sweeter.

"Mhm...you taste really sweet." Feliciano giggled licking his lips.

Ludwig promptly stuffed another strawberry into the Italian's mouth, effectively shutting him up to which he earned a half-hearted glare and a pout. Unable to control it, Ludwig laughed and he lightly kissed him as an apology, embracing him closer and tighter. Instantly giving in, Feliciano laughed too, a joyous, carefree sound. It was nice to see his lover acting so relaxed and purely _happy _and content. Carefully setting the empty bowl onto the picnic table, Feliciano shifted and brought himself impossibly closer to Ludwig, arms around his shoulders, fingers tangling in soft blonde locks. He lowered his other hand and grasped Ludwig's, fingers twining around each other and he squeezed gently, sighing happily.

"I like it when you laugh and smile...you should do it more often."

Ludwig smiled thoughtfully and placed a kiss to the corner of Feliciano's mouth, embracing him tighter but always remaining gentle. He treated Feliciano as though he were made of glass, a delicate, precious item. Not that Feliciano minded of course, he cherished when Ludwig acted that way.

"Hmm...for you, I will."

Smiling in content, Feliciano leaned further into the warm embrace, closing his eyes against the brightness of the sun, savouring the moment. It was quiet now, apart from the occasional chirping of birds and the hushed rustling of the tree leaves from the soft breeze. It was perfectly wonderful, just the two of them together, nothing but the sun shining down on them and the breeze against their skin and the sound of their heartbeats. Feliciano hummed happily and relaxed against Ludwig's chest, deciding that he really did love the summer.

* * *

**_The End._  
**


End file.
